She's In Love With The Boy
by Black-Violets
Summary: Casey and Derek go on a date, but OH! What's this! There's something special about this date. Why? I dunno.


**A/n: Hello. I heard This song and BAM! This songfic popped into my head so I thought that I'd write it, if only for my sanity's sake. Anyways it's my first songfic so I hope you like it! DISCLAIMER!! : I DO NOT own LWD or any of the characters, unfortunately. I don't own the song either. But if I did own LWD Dasey would SOOOOOO happen cause EVERYONE KNOWS that Casey and Derek are ment for each other. Anyways enjoy the story.**

Casey sat on the swing on the front porch. She was bored to tears waiting for Derek to get back with the car. He promised to take her out but he had to go run an errand before they could go so she just waited on the porch until he got home.

_Katie's sittin on her old front porch_

_Watchin the chickens peck the ground_

_There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight_

_In this one-horse town_

_Over yonder, comin' up the road_

_In a beat up chevy truck_

_Her boyfriend Tommy, he layin' on the horn_

_Splashin' through the mud and the muck_

Derek pulled up in the drive way honking the horn to get Casey's attention. Her face lit up as she saw him motion for her to get in the car.

_Her daddy says  
He ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains  
He got the short end of the stick  
But Katie's young  
And, man, she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

Casey and Derek pulled up a little late to the old fashioned drive in movie. There was only one parking spot left in the last row. Who knew so many people liked drive in movies. They watched the movie for a little while. That is until they discovered that they liked putting their lips together more than watching the movie.

Derek took her to a local fast food restaurant. That's when he asked the most important question of both their lives.

"Casey," He asked not sure if he should continue.

"Yea, Derek?" She replied having no clue what was about to happen.

"Will you marry me?" He asked slipping his high school ring on her ring finger after she said yes.

"Sorry it wasn't all fancy. I just got this feeling. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and right now you just look so beautiful and I'm sorry I don't have a proper ring-" Casey cut him off with a kiss.

"It's perfect. Who needs a diamond anyways?" She said sincerely.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holdin' on to one another  
To even care about the show  
Later on, outside the Tastee Freeze  
Tommy slips somethin' on her hand  
He says, my high school ring will have to do  
'Til I can buy a wedding band_

Casey and Derek went off to celebrate their new engagement.

_Her daddy says  
He ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains  
He got the short end of the stick  
But Katie's young  
And, man, she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

George waited silently on the couch in the living room, when Casey and Derek quietly opened the front door.

_Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve  
When they come sneakin' up the walk  
He says, young lady, get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk  
Mama breaks in, says, don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hayseed plow boy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe_

"Casey go to bed. I'm gonna talk with Derek." He said with anger lacing his voice. That's when Nora came in from the kitchen.

"Now George," She said. "Just leave them alone right now. Remember how it was when we were dating? We'll talk to them in the morning." And then George blew up.

"WHAT?! They could have been lying in a ditch somewhere hurt or worse DEAD and your CALM! They could've at least CALLED!"

"But George, don't you see? Casey looks at Derek like I look at you." George stood silent for a moment.

_My daddy said  
You wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains  
You got the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong  
And, honey, you are, too  
Katie looks at Tommy  
Like I still look at you  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way_

"Both of you go to bed." He sighed and looked at Nora.

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

_She's in love with the boy_


End file.
